


La fortuna che uno ha

by hinalii



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Mpreg, mpreg!thorin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinalii/pseuds/hinalii
Summary: Thorin aspetta un figlio da Bilbo. E Bilbo sta pensando al nome del bambino e a come diavolo può essere così felice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nella battaglia dei cinque eserciti nessuno è morto. Dopo aver passato del tempo a Erebor, Bilbo e Thorin si sono stabiliti nella Contea. E vissero felici e contenti. Perchè si.
> 
> Non ho idea da dove sia uscito tutto questo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Non intendo offendere nessuno con questo. Scrivo solo per il mio divertimento.

Mi alzo dalla poltrona con un brivido di freddo. Il fuoco nel caminetto si sta spegnendo. Lascio il libro che stavo leggendo sulla mensola sopra il caminetto e vado verso la camera da letto. È la camera più bella della casa, l’unica con la finestra rotonda che dà sul giardino. Spingo piano la porta ed entro, attento a non far rumore. La luce della luna attraverso la finestra proietta ombre sul pavimento, adesso è notte ma al mattino la stanza viene inondata di luce dorata. Tiro la tenda davanti alla finestra, così domattina la luce sarà meno accecante, e vado verso il letto. Thorin sta dormendo già da un po’. È girato verso di me. Nel sonno ha un’aria così rilassata, certe volte sorride anche, mentre dorme, come se stesse sognando qualcosa di meraviglioso. Sorrido anch’io mentre lo guardo. Indossa una lunga maglia blu, ne ha una simile, di fattura splendida, che di solito indossa per riunioni o incontri importanti. Mi trattengo da ridere a voce alta quando penso a un giorno mentre eravamo ancora a Erebor, Thorin aveva un importante incontro con gli elfi, ed era in ritardo –cosa che non avevo mai visto prima, perché Thorin Oakenshield non è mai in ritardo, dico bene?- e aveva indossato il primo indumento blu che aveva trovato, non accorgendosi che stava andando ad incontrare il re degli elfi con la maglia del pigiama, che aveva indossato per dormire quella notte. Mi avvicino al letto e lo guardo. Ha la mano sinistra appoggiata sul leggero rigonfiamento della pancia, appena visibile sotto la maglia larga. Mi stendo di fianco a lui e appoggio la mia mano sopra la sua, piano, non voglio che si svegli, ultimamente è sempre così stanco, con il tempo ci si abituerà, lo so, ma la stanchezza non farà altro che aumentare. Mi avvicino ancora di più, fino a sentirmi addosso il suo respiro regolare. Penso al nostro piccolo dwobbit, se sarà un maschio vorrei chiamarlo Frodo, mentre se sarà una femmina, mi piacerebbe chiamarla Belladonna, come mia madre. Chissà cosa ne pensa Thorin. Chiudo gli occhi e scivolo velocemente in un sonno profondo. Domani glielo chiederò.


End file.
